


Run to Paradise

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio invites Ignis to go running. Ignis shows up and shows off.“Do you not stretch before jogging?” Ignis asked, and Gladio swallowed hard as he watched Ignis bend forward, the slightly oversized hoodie he was wearing rising just enough to show off the running shorts he had on underneath.





	Run to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic for 2017! Enjoy.
> 
> If you're wondering why the layout of Ignis' bathroom might seem a little strange, I talk a little about Japanese bathrooms [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/post/168995633286/domesticfluffsimulator-socialdegenerate-the).

When Ignis had taken up Gladio’s offer of an early morning run, as part of Gladio’s effort to prove that exercise could be as effective of a wake up as caffeine, Gladio had half been expecting to see Ignis turn up in a three piece suit and designer dress shoes.

Of course, he knew that Ignis wore tracksuit pants and a singlet when training or sparring, but that was always in the safety of the Citadel. Gladio was well aware of Ignis’ stance on wearing workout clothes outside of the gym, much less out in public. Even when it wasn’t quite five in the morning.

In any case, Gladio had been expecting his friend to turn up wearing something that actually covered his body. Not... _this_.

“Do you not stretch before jogging?” Ignis asked, and Gladio swallowed hard as he watched Ignis bend forward, the slightly oversized hoodie he was wearing rising just enough to show off the running shorts he had on underneath. Gladio could probably count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen Ignis’ bare legs, usually covered by tailored pants or sweats, but apparently the Astrals had decided to play a practical joke on him before the sun was properly up.

Gladio was no stranger to running in shorts, although he preferred a baggier style that went down to his knees. He didn’t like feeling as if his dick was about to flop out if he turned wrong, but apparently Ignis had no such reservations, because his shorts barely seemed to cover the tops of his thighs and sat higher at the sides.

“Uh, right. Yeah,” Gladio mumbled, forcing himself to look away before his own- _perfectly decent thank you very much-_ shorts betrayed his growing interest. He’d already been well aware of the fact that Ignis was very, _very_ good-looking, on top of being impossibly witty and intelligent and _caring_ , but he didn’t appreciate being slapped in the face with it earlier than breakfast.

...Unless it was because he’d woken up in bed next to Ignis after a long night, but Gladio very highly doubted that would ever happen. Ignis seemed so singularly focused on Noctis that Gladio suspected his tastes fell elsewhere, and so Gladio had let himself become content with enjoying Ignis’ friendship. He usually had no problem with that, considering that any time at all with Ignis was time well spent, but it was much harder to be content when a slight breeze would expose the bottom of Ignis’ ass to the world.

_Astrals_ , Gladio could slide his hands up under those shorts no problem, take two big handfuls of Ignis’ rock-hard ass, and spend the rest of his life between those perfect gymnast thighs.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked again, and Gladio dropped to the ground with one leg stretched in front of him, bending forward to disguise his persistent erection. When Ignis mirrored him, flattening his torso along his bare leg as he wrapped his hands around his foot, Gladio’s mouth went dry.

Gladio knew his own legs were nice, muscled yet functional like the rest of him was and as long as would be expected for someone as tall as him. Ignis, though…

Ignis had the kind of legs that Gladio would have killed to see spreading open for him, or hooked over his shoulders, or wrapped around his head. Long, lean and powerful with defined muscles, and so smooth looking that Gladio was sure he had to be shaving them. Gladio wanted to worship every inch of them while folding them behind Ignis’ head and going to town on him, because there was no way Ignis _couldn’t_ do that.

“I think I’m ready to go,” Ignis said, gracefully lifting to his feet in one smooth movement. Even with a respectful distance between them, Gladio was painfully aware that his seated position put his face uncomfortably close to Ignis’ dick, and his cheeks burned as he rushed through another few stretches.

“Good,” Gladio managed as he clambered to his feet, feeling like an uncoordinated behemoth next to Ignis’ long-legged elegance. “Let’s, uh, I guess we should…”

When Ignis laughed, Gladio thought he was about to faint from the sheer lack of blood anywhere in his upper body. With his hair loose and the hand he lifted to his mouth almost covered by his too-long hoodie sleeve, framed _infuriatingly_ well by the light of the rising sun, Ignis looked positively blessed by the Astrals.

And then Gladio finally realised that it was unlike Ignis to own something that wasn’t perfectly fitted, and he took a closer look at Ignis’ hoodie when realisation hit him and it felt like his heart had stopped.

“That’s _my_ hoodie!”

“Hmm?” Ignis said, looking down at himself. “Ah, you’re right. You must have left it in my apartment one evening.”

While Gladio was trying to figure out something to say that wasn’t a request for Ignis to never wear anything else, Ignis continued as if he couldn’t see Gladio’s fruitless struggle.

“I’ll have to wash it and return it to you later, unfortunately. I can’t take it off yet.” Hooking a finger into the loose neckline, Ignis pulled it down to expose the carved line of his collarbone and nothing else but bare skin. He didn’t have a shirt on underneath.

His cock jumping at the thought of Ignis wearing only his shirt, Gladio was at an absolute loss for anything coherent to say, so he took the one option that his mind was providing for him.

He ran.

He heard Ignis take off after him almost immediately, his laughter clear in the quiet morning. Running with an erection wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing Gladio had ever done, but he forced himself to stay just slightly ahead of Ignis at all times, even if it meant pushing harder than he usually did.

There was no way that he would survive running behind Ignis, not with his ridiculously beautiful legs and tiny shorts and _Gladio’s hoodie._ He was fairly certain that Ignis was trying to kill him, because he couldn’t think of any other reason why the whole situation would be happening to him.

He was a good guy and he only cursed the Astrals _occasionally._ He didn’t deserve death by beautiful-but-uninterested strategist.

By the time they slowed to a stop in a small urban park, Gladio’s body had realised what was good for it and returned his blood to where it was actually helpful. Of course, that barely lasted as long as it took for him to turn to Ignis and see him lifting the hem of his hoodie, wiping the sweat from his face and exposing the hard muscles of his stomach. Turning sharply on his heel, Gladio took off again before he could get too hard.

Ignis jogged by his side after he caught up, but Gladio kept his eyes firmly on the path ahead of him and tried his best to pretend that he was jogging alone. Despite Gladio’s general concern for Ignis’ heart, Gladio was never going to comment on his caffeine intake ever again, much less invite Ignis to run with him.

He was going to be beating off to the image of Ignis bending over in running shorts for _years,_ and he was only going to feel a little guilty about it.

When Ignis touched his arm and pointed to a side street, there was nothing Gladio could do but follow along. Too busy focusing on _not_ paying attention to Ignis, he barely noticed where he was being taken until Ignis came to a stop in front of an apartment building.

“Thank you for the run, Gladio,” Ignis said, and Gladio realised that the nondescript building was _Ignis’_ building. “Would you like to come in for breakfast? I have some time until I’m due at Noct’s. Or perhaps you’d like to take a shower?”

There was an inviting smile on his face, and Gladio fought back the mental image of Ignis wearing just that smile as he reclined on a bed. “Ah, no, I should...go…”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, and his smile had disappeared as his tone dropped into something frustrated and tired. “I- you-”

Pushing his sweaty hair back with one hand, Ignis reached forward with the other and Gladio jumped when sweaty fingers intertwined with his own. “You are the most infuriatingly oblivious man I’ve ever met, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Looking down at their joined hands and then back up at Ignis with wide eyes, Gladio wondered where his usual charm had disappeared to. He suspected that it had fled somewhere around the time that Ignis had walked up to him with his legs bared to the world, and an hour of running certainly hadn’t been long enough for it to return.

“I don’t know why I was waiting for you to make the first move,” Ignis said, his fingers tightening a little around Gladio’s. “I was _fairly_ certain that you were interested, but while it was fun watching you try to run while aroused, you seemed content to pretend that you weren’t staring at my ass.”

“It _is_ a nice ass,” Gladio said faintly, staring at Ignis’ hand in his own as if he was expecting it to disappear.

“I’m glad you think so,” Ignis smiled. Gladio swallowed hard, finally managing to find his words again.

“Am I allowed to reconsider that shower?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Ignis said, tugging Gladio inside the building. The wait for the elevator let Gladio calm down a little, and he frowned when a thought hit him.

“You set me up.”

“I did,” Ignis confirmed and Gladio couldn’t even be mad.

“The shorts?” Gladio asked, realising that he was allowed to touch as the doors of the elevator closed behind them. Tugging on the sweaty material, he saw Ignis shiver and knew that he wasn’t the only one affected.

“Bought for the occasion.” There was a flush on Ignis’ cheeks, and Gladio didn’t think that it was from the exercise alone.

“And the hoodie?”

“You left it behind without my intervention, but it helps make these shorts less... _indecent.”_

“A little, maybe,” Gladio said, glancing over his shoulder at the mirrored elevator wall behind them. He could see a bead of sweat making its way from the hem of Ignis’ shorts and down his muscular thigh, and he was actually glad to not be suffocating his dick in his usual tight pants.

Especially not when Ignis looked across at Gladio, saw where his eyes were locked, and then glanced down at his crotch with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio grumbled, no longer embarrassed to let Ignis see how affected he was. “If you’re half as hard as I am right now, then I’m happy with that.”

“I’m perhaps tucked in a little too firmly to get too hard,” Ignis said, shifting his weight a little. Gladio quirked an eyebrow, and then remembered his own thoughts about falling out of such skimpy shorts.

“Can’t be too comfortable like that. You gonna let me help you out?”

“If you let me return the favour,” Ignis said, and Gladio groaned loudly. The elevator dinged as he reached out to slide his fingers under that temptingly short hem, Ignis stepping through the door and forcing Gladio to follow along if he didn’t want to be left behind.

Gladio was the first to enter the apartment with Ignis holding the door open for him, but he had barely gotten his shoes and socks off when Ignis was grabbing his shirt and tugging him backwards. He should have known to expect such definitive boldness from Ignis, but it still left him a little surprised as he turned around and crashed into Ignis’ body, Ignis’ hands going into his sweaty hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

“ _Astrals,”_ Gladio breathed when he finally managed to pull back, his shoulders heaving as he panted from the way that Ignis was slowly pulling him apart. He felt lightheaded, and it got worse when Ignis pulled off his glasses and dropped them on top of his shoe cabinet, making his eyes look more vibrant than usual.

“Touch me,” Ignis demanded as he went in for another kiss, and Gladio realised that he was still bracing himself against the door he’d backed Ignis into. He felt Ignis inhale when he grabbed onto his thighs, and he squeezed the muscles there for a moment while running his hand up the backs of Ignis’ legs.

Ignis’ knees seemed to go a little weak when Gladio teased his fingers right along the spot where his ass met his thighs, which was knowledge that Gladio didn’t think he would ever forget. Still, he couldn’t resist shoving his hands up those shorts for too long, relishing in Ignis’ gasp when his big hands closed around Ignis’ ass.

He hadn’t been lying about how tight his underwear was, which Gladio thought was a terrible shame, but it was almost as good to feel those tight muscles through thin cotton. One of Ignis’ hands had slipped from his hair to his chest, palming at his pectoral and running over Gladio’s shirt-covered nipple, and with another deep groan Gladio used his grip on Ignis’ ass to hoist the man off the ground.

It wasn’t easy, considering that Ignis wasn’t a small man, but Gladio was strong and determined and Ignis was smart enough to firmly wrap his legs around Gladio so that he wasn’t dropped.

The tightness of his legs was enough to make Gladio’s cock pulse even harder and had they not both been sweaty and stinking, he would have taken Ignis straight to bed. Sweat wasn’t a dealbreaker for Gladio, but he suspected that Ignis would prefer to at least start off a little cleaner.

“Shower?” He asked, but he was a little taken aback when Ignis frowned at him.

“Shoes first,” Ignis said firmly, and Gladio could feel Ignis’ feet pressing into his back where Ignis was using him to lever his runners off. Two dull thuds let Gladio know that the shoes were off, but Ignis wasn’t done; it took Gladio a moment to realise that Ignis was kicking off his socks as well, and he let out an impressed noise and carried Ignis further inside once he was finished.

Gladio had spent enough time in Ignis’ apartment to know exactly where he was going and Ignis didn’t protest when he was pushed up against the bathroom wall, letting Gladio return him to the ground. He kept his arms around Gladio’s neck, though, holding him close as Gladio teased his fingers into the waistband of Ignis’ shorts.

Ignis was apparently feeling too impatient to let Gladio tease him, as Gladio found out when Ignis made an irritated noise and shoved his shorts down with one hand. Gladio pushed them the rest of the way down while tracing the lines of Ignis’ tight underwear, pulling away from their kiss for long enough to frown at the reddened marks left behind when he tugged on the elastic.

“As nice as the shorts are, maybe wear stuff that actually fits next time,” Gladio murmured, dropping to his knees and easing the tight underwear down. Letting out a hiss when Gladio gently touched the red lines cutting across his skin, Ignis took the chance to pull Gladio’s hoodie over his head and toss it out the bathroom door, flicking his shorts and underwear up with one foot to grab it in hand and toss it out as well.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Ignis said, cocking his hip to the side and running his fingers through Gladio’s hair. Gladio was suddenly very aware of his position, the same one that he’d spent half his run fantasising about: kneeling between Ignis’ spread legs with a _very_ interested cock in his face.

Deciding not to touch yet, Gladio leaned back to look up at Ignis’ face, leaning into Ignis’ hand and grinning at him. “You know, you could’ve _asked.”_

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Ignis mused, his fingers tightening a little in Gladio’s hair. The shiver that went down Gladio’s spine was like nothing he’d ever felt, and he was glad that his own shorts were long and loose enough that he didn’t need to adjust himself.

“I’m not the only one here, though,” Ignis continued, lifting one foot to rest it on Gladio’s thigh. The action brought Gladio’s attention back to his dick, the arousal inside him melting into a different kind of need as he admired what Ignis was bringing to the table.

“I can make it up to you,” Gladio said, his eyes flicking from Ignis’ cock to his eyes and then back down again. “I can suck you off while I’m down here, or…”

“Or?”

“If you’ve got enough time, you can fuck me.”

Ignis stared blankly at him for a long moment, making Gladio clear his throat and look away. “Unless you’re not into that, but that’s okay.”

“Excuse you,” Ignis said, tugging lightly on Gladio’s hair until he got the message and stood up, letting Ignis’s foot slide back to the ground. “I am _very_ into that.”

“Good,” Gladio said with a cheeky grin, pulling his shirt over his head before blocking Ignis back against the wall. “Because I’m very into you.”

“I’m not sure if that was a good line or an awful one, but I honestly don’t care that much.” Pressing his lips to Gladio’s neck, Ignis pulled at the tie on the front of Gladio’s pants, loosening the waistband and letting them fall to the floor.

Gladio moaned when Ignis’ hand groped at his crotch, clever fingers wrapping around him like he’d always dreamed; but it was never as good with his underwear still on, and he managed to bat Ignis away and step back for long enough to pull off his underwear and throw all his clothes out the door.

Ignis wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was looking Gladio up and down, his eyes lingering wherever he saw something that he liked. Still, when Gladio moved towards him, Ignis slipped past and set about turning the shower on.

Kicking the door shut to keep the water inside when it started to run, Gladio stalked towards Ignis just to come up short when a firm hand was planted in the centre of his chest. “Rinse off first, then you can touch me.”

“Tease,” Gladio said, nudging Ignis to the side with his hip to share the water. He could have sworn that he felt the lightest brush of a hand across his ass, but when he opened his mouth to tell Ignis to obey his own rules, he found that Ignis wasn’t even looking at him.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Ignis said, running his hands down his chest far slower than seemed appropriate for someone just wanting to rinse the sweat from their skin. But two could play at that game, and Gladio was a master of his craft. Turning his face up towards the spray, he lifted both hands to run them through his wet hair, leaning back slightly to emphasise the lines of his body and the thick hardness of his cock as water ran over him.

Like he’d hoped, Ignis let out a dry laugh and playfully shoved Gladio’s chest, sending him back into the wall so that Ignis could press their bodies together. Gladio was more than happy to lean down to meet Ignis’ lips again, water running over them both as they learned each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths.

His cock jerking every time Ignis ran clever fingers over his nipples, Gladio knew that he was too worked up to let Ignis go too far when they hadn’t yet made it into bed, so he reached down to grab Ignis’ wrist when the tips of his fingers brushed the patch of dark hair sitting above Gladio’s cock. Ignis pulled back from the kiss with a slightly alarmed look on his face, obviously worried that he’d pushed too far, but Gladio soothed the frown on his face with a brief, sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“If you touch me, I’ll finish before you even get to fuck me,” Gladio said in a low voice, rubbing his thumb over the delicate skin on the inside of Ignis’ wrist. He felt the way that Ignis tensed up at his words, as well as the way that Ignis’ cock twitched against his leg, and it wasn’t a surprise when Ignis groped around with his free hand to turn the water off.

Easily breaking Gladio’s loose grip, Ignis threw a towel over his wet hair and stepped out of the bathroom, unconcerned by his nudity and the water he was dripping on the floor as he grabbed another towel and tossed it to Gladio.

“I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom,” Ignis said, idly drying his hair and shooting Gladio a wink. When he turned and walked away, Gladio was utterly entranced by Ignis’ long legs and perfect ass, his hand giving his cock a light stroke without him being fully aware of what he was doing.

Forcing himself to resist his body’s desperation for pleasure, Gladio quickly dried his body before tackling his hair, not wanting to drip water all over Ignis’ bed. He gave up without it being fully dry, though, the thought of Ignis spread out in bed waiting for him too much to ignore.

The reality was better than he’d expected, as Gladio realised when he entered the bedroom with his naked body dry and his hair damp but not dripping. The heat from the shower had left Ignis’ supine body with a pink glow, and arousal made his face flush as he slowly, gently stroked his cock with a lube-slick hand.

Ignis bit his lip when he noticed Gladio in the doorway, lifting a hand and beckoning him inside when it became obvious that Gladio was feeling a little too dumbstruck to make his feet work. As someone who often worked and played among Insomnia’s elite, Gladio had fucked more than his fair share of unfathomably beautiful people, but in that moment none of them came close to the man waiting for him.

Ignis was his best friend, the one person who rivalled Noctis for how much of their lives had been spent together. He was also the man that Gladio had been pining after for an embarrassingly long time, the one person that Gladio had been convinced he would never be able to have something _more_ with, and the one that Gladio had apparently been misreading for a long time.

But there Ignis was, looking utterly stunning with his nicely sized cock hard and waiting for Gladio to sit on it. At least Gladio didn’t have to worry about being too heavy to be on top of Ignis, he realised with a smirk. He’d sparred with Ignis enough to know that Ignis wasn’t going to complain about having six and a half foot of muscle on top of him.

In fact, Ignis looked positively pleased when Gladio sat on top of his thighs, Ignis’ hand still on his own dick as Gladio took his face in a gentle grip and kissed him, deep and sweet.

“Tell me if this is going to be a one time thing for you,” Ignis said when Gladio let the kiss end, sounding a little out of breath. “I think I could get addicted to you otherwise.”

“Might be too late for that already.” Briefly kissing Ignis again, Gladio glanced at the clock and pulled a face, knowing that they didn’t have long until they would be needed at work. Despite everything, it was still a weekday morning, and Cor would be particularly nasty if Gladio tried to claim ‘good dick’ as a valid reason for being late.

“How about this,” Gladio started again. “You put that gorgeous cock inside me and we start this day off right, then I take you out for lunch somewhere good, and then we meet up after work again for food or sex or both?”

“That sounds amazing,” Ignis agreed easily, one of his hands sliding around Gladio’s body to grope his ass. Ignis’ lube was sitting next to him on the mattress, accompanied by a box of condoms, and Gladio didn’t waste any time in covering his own hand with it, sitting up on his knees so that he could reach behind himself and slide a finger into his ass.

Ignis was watching his face as he fingered himself open, still stroking his dick with one hand and grabbing a handful of Gladio’s ass with the other. He seemed particularly hypnotised by the way that Gladio’s eyelids fluttered whenever he felt a nice stretch, so there was nothing Gladio could do except bend down to kiss the vaguely dazed look off Ignis’ face as he finished preparing himself.

“You know,” Ignis said when Gladio pulled his hand out of himself and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to clean up, “I always imagined that you would be the kind of man to put me on my hands and knees while taking me from behind.”

“You thought about this a lot?” Gladio asked, sinking back down so that he could grind their cocks together. Ignis’ moan was positively beautiful, and Gladio barely fumbled a little as he grabbed a condom from the box and set to putting it on Ignis.

“I did,” Ignis confirmed without shame, using the remaining lube on his hand to re-slick his cock. “I just never pegged you as the type to bottom.”

“Funny,” Gladio said dryly, pleased when Ignis laughed. “I like a lot of everything, Iggy, you know that. We can play out your fantasy another day, if you like.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” If Ignis had anything else to say, it was lost when Gladio repositioned himself, steadying Ignis’ cock with one hand and positioning it right to sink down on it. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for years,” Ignis replied, and Gladio filed that away to ask about it later. How long had they spent dancing around each other, completely unaware that they were in the same boat?

Clearly they were both idiots, and had wasted too much time while worrying about being rejected. There was a lot of time to make up for, and Gladio was going to relish reclaiming each and every single one of those missed moments.

But past mistakes didn’t matter when they were both rock hard and in the same bed, and Gladio let himself focus solely on the feeling of Ignis’ cock finally sliding inside him. The real thing felt far different from the times that Gladio had spent with a dildo in his ass and Ignis in his mind, and he had to pause to take a deep breath and relax once the whole thing was inside of him.

Although he couldn’t imagine Ignis judging him for coming too quickly, it didn’t mean that he wanted to be done so soon. He wanted to truly feel Ignis fucking him, for as long as they could manage before responsibilities claimed them both.

Ignis remained still for as long as Gladio did, but Gladio could see tension in his face from how hard he was holding himself back. It felt good to know that he affected Ignis as surely as Ignis affected him, but Gladio was nothing if not a generous lover and so he began to fuck himself on Ignis with a roll of his hips. The tension in Ignis’ expression fell away immediately, replaced instead by a heated pleasure.

With the way they were a perfect team in both training and duty, Gladio wasn’t surprised when Ignis matched his rhythm reasonably quickly, letting Gladio set the pace but still working with him to maximise their pleasure. Gladio wasn’t sure if his ass could possibly feel as good for Ignis as Ignis’ thick cock did for him, but if the way Ignis clutched at him was any indication then he didn’t think it mattered.

Ignis practically melted underneath him when Gladio tangled their hands together, pressing the back of Ignis’ hand into the mattress to give himself slightly more leverage to ride Ignis’ cock. Ignis was perfect inside of him, making his back arch and his muscles clench, and he let out a stuttered groan when Ignis grabbed his aching cock with his free hand.

“ _Iggy,”_ Gladio managed to say, bringing Ignis’ gaze up to meet his own. “Make me come on your cock.”

“You-” Ignis started, his grip stuttering before he caught the rhythm again, “You’re too much.”

“I get that a lot.”

“So modest, too,” Ignis laughed, pushing his hips up harder to meet Gladio’s movements. “But I suppose it’s not bragging if it’s true.”

“I don’t need to exaggerate.” Grinning, Gladio clenched around Ignis’ cock, loving the way that the feeling made Ignis’ mouth drop open and his eyes shine. He didn’t think that he would ever grow bored of that look, even if they lasted until they were old enough to worry about breaking their hips when they fucked.

If there was such a thing as a perfect match, Gladio didn’t doubt that Ignis was his.

“Feels good,” Gladio groaned as Ignis jerked him towards orgasm, the cock in his ass stretching him perfectly and stroking his prostate enough to make his heart pound too fast. There was a confidence in Ignis’ motions that Gladio loved, and he couldn’t lessen the heat that had built up too much in his gut to be ignored.

Caught between Ignis’ cock and his hand, Gladio’s fingers tightened around Ignis’ as he came, decorating Ignis’ sweaty abs with white streaks. His whole body felt like it was shaking as he was stroked through his orgasm, Ignis fucking up into him with more urgency when Gladio lost the ability to keep going.

Under the sound of blood pounding in his ears, Gladio managed to hear Ignis’ panting moans as he chased his own release, and he felt a slight hint of disappointment when Ignis filled the condom instead of him. Still, he felt too good to care too much, basking in the fuzzy pleasure that came both from being well fucked and from bringing his lover to a red-faced, open-mouthed climax.

Squeezing Ignis’ hand one more time and letting go, Gladio rolled off Ignis and onto the mattress so the pair of them could lay side by side as they panted through their afterglows. Gladio felt deeply satisfied in the way that only a good fuck could do, and it seemed like Ignis was feeling much the same. Still amazed that it was _Ignis Scientia_ next to him, Gladio turned  his head to the side and kissed Ignis’ bare shoulder, loving the feel of heated skin under his lips.

“I need a coffee,” Ignis groaned eventually as he sat up, shoving his hair back and going to adjust glasses that weren’t there. Gladio snickered at him and sat up as well, turning so that he could lightly tickle Ignis’ sides and make him squirm.

“C’mon, Iggy, if that run wasn’t enough to wake you up properly then surely the sex was.”

Smiling but pushing Gladio’s hands away regardless, Ignis rolled his eyes and affectionately knocked his shoulder into Gladio’s. “When you have to deal with pestering Noctis into doing his duties all day, then you can comment on my choice in legal drugs.”

“Fair,” Gladio conceded, leaning in to kiss Ignis’ neck. “What were you thinking for lunch today?”

Humming in thought, Ignis let Gladio go at his throat, shivering a little when Gladio’s beard brushed against his sensitive skin. “Perhaps the new cafe across from the tailor? I’ve been meaning to try it.”

“You got it,” Gladio said, lightly biting Ignis’ neck and making him jump with a pleasured gasp. “Go drink your bean juice, I’ll keep the shower warm for you.”

“That would be more promising if I didn’t have to leave in thirty-eight minutes,” Ignis said, eyeing his clock with disdain. “I can’t be late this morning, Noctis has an early meeting.”

“There’s a lot we can do in thirty-eight minutes,” Gladio grinned, and Ignis managed to make his eye roll look exasperated and sarcastic and affectionate all at once. This time it was Gladio’s turn to walk out of the room, and he could feel Ignis’ eyes on him as he rolled out of bed and took his naked body back to the bathroom.

It felt like a victory, and Gladio couldn’t help but grin when he saw Ignis’ tiny running shorts sitting in the tangle of clothing outside the bathroom. It wasn’t exactly a story to tell at the wedding, but it was one that Gladio was never going to forget.

Especially if he could convince Ignis to get back into them at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
